When eye sex just isn't enough
by FreakShowonLegs
Summary: Arthur is pining for his tastey manservent, he decides he needs to let off some steam. But what will he do when what he wants is laid there before him? Merlin   Rent boy.
1. Chapter 1

**When Eye Sex just isn't enough**

**Chapter 1: Cross your legs**

**Ple****ase note this is my first fic, it'll be quick updating only a short story(About 4-5 chapters) and... yeah hope you enjoy it. Warnings: Not explicit, slash content, refrences to sex and prostitution and could turn out a little soppy.**

**Note: The italics are Arthurs thoughts at that point in time. This is all in Arthurs POV.**

**

* * *

**

_Oh god... why does Merlin have to bend down?_

_Shit, cross your legs you fool, oh... holy crap... I need to get rid of him and sort out my problem..._

"Sire, are you alright? You look a little flushed?"

_Asking a completely innocent question, I should be ashamed of myself, I wanna do so many things to him its driving me hysterical._

"I'm fine now will you please get on with what you're supposed to be doing?"

"But sire, you haven't given me anything to do yet."

_Here it comes, the cheeky back talk and that dazzling smile, don't smile back! He just insulted you! Oh, but he is so damn cute, how can I stay mad at that?_

"Right, erm...well..."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"For god's sake Merlin just... clean out the stables or something!"

Merlin's face broke into a wide toothy grin and his eyes glinted with mischief, he looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"I get it. Don't worry, it's our secret"

_Shit. His eyes just flicked down. He definitely saw my...problem. But I hope he doesn't know it's because of him._

Ok I know it's not normal for a prince to be fantasising about his manservant, but believe me I have tried to distract myself. I thought it was working with Gwen for a while, but then, just before the war against Cenred, Merlin looked at me with such faith. I fought for him that night.

You see it's not just lust like I hoped it was. I have gotten in way to deep now. Not literally, Merlin doesn't even know I like him... in that way. I can't describe it, he is just amazing. I sound like a lovesick girl.

Worst thing is, it saddens me deeply to know I can never tell him because nothing can ever come of it.

So I just put up with these unwanted hard ons - which are becoming much too common. Maybe I just need to let it all out, but I couldn't simply use a maid, if she got pregnant my father would kill me. I'm lucky it hasn't happened yet. I'm going to have to go to a cat house.

* * *

The tavern was bustling with noise, hearty laughs and hoarse shouts. In the corner, the reigning arm wrestling champion was claiming another loser's loot. He was a huge guy, looked like a bear with all that arm hair and bulging muscles. But then his head was neatly shaved. His sunken eyes looked as if they could bore into your soul and his square jaw jutted out with a constant sneer. Anyone foolish enough to mess with him is definitely an idiot.

_I feel like a screb. I don't care if the word hasn't been invented yet. Even with my hood up, every one of these dirty slobs it sneering at me, like they know what I'm here for. At least I haven't got a beer belly! No matter what Merlin says. Merlin..._

"Up the stairs, men on left, women on the right"

_I'll just imagine its Merlin, not as if I've never done it before. God if he knew._

I gently pushed open the door and got the biggest shock of my life...

"Merlin?"

"Arthur?"


	2. Chapter 2

**When Eye Sex just isn't enough**

**Chapter 2: Wrong Turn**

* * *

We just stared at each other. We gawped for what must have been at least 10 minutes. His eyes shot down in shame to his hands and he fiddled with the hem of his shirt round his bare legs.

"You're ...a... a..."

"A whore? A slut?" He looked up slowly and I saw fear in his eyes. Fear of me.

"But, why?" His features darkened and that fear he had turned to anger.

"We weren't all born rich, sire"

I can smell it. In this dingy little room pervy men have been paying to use my Merlin, do things to him I can only dream of doing. I can smell the sweat of mingled bodies, he himself is radiating of it. I feel disgusted and (I'm ashamed to admit it) slightly aroused.

_NO! Oh no, don't do that! No! Naughty penis! Crap, I'm gonna have to explain that, unless I cover it up with disgust, maybe it'll go away._

"Don't worry. I'm not going to shout it from the rooftops. "Merlin scoffed, his voice oozed sarcasm. Fury rose up through my veins and calculating brain kindly reminded me that Merlin could of been with dozens of men for all I know.

"The hell you aren't. This stops. Now!"

"You don't control my life! Hang on... why are you here?"

_Fuck _

"Err..."_ Think of something! _"Well..."_ ANYTHING!_

"You were here for some action. But why are you in this room? Women are on the right?"

"Must have taken a wrong turn"

"Ha, nobody messes that up!" Suddenly his voice dropped and he whispered with an implacable emotion in his eyes, "Arthur, are you...gay?"

_SHIT, deny it you fool! _"Merlin how dare you!"

"Well then, why are you here?"

"If you must know... I can't have bastards scuppering my plans."

Suddenly his voice was louder again and that tenderness was gone completely...

"So you just thought you'd have a stable boy... well Arthur I'm right here, come get what you paid for!"

_I can't. Once will never be enough..._

"Oh shut up Merlin! We are leaving now!"

"Why? Am I SO repulsive you don't think anyone will want me? Well guess what, I have plenty of satisfied customers!"

"Stop it Merlin, I don't want to know..." _Because it's killing me inside._

"Don't act all high and mighty! You can think as little of me as you want, but you are no better. You came here for a quick shag. I came here for some money. Who's the man-whore? Me of course."

_This is terrible, it looks like he is about to cry. But I can't leave it there and I certainly won't leave him here._

Suddenly Merlin exploded, "I don't have to explain myself to you. Just get out!"

"Merlin..."  
"OUT!"

I walked toward the door and opened it before turning back,

"You'll still be there for work?" I muttered quietly to the floor.

His eyes stayed glued to his feet, not once meeting my eye and nodded. I gently clicked the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**When Eye Sex just isn't enough**

**Chapter 3: Knight in shining armour**

* * *

For the next few days we spoke to each other as little as possible, there was no banter or snappy retorts. It was all "Yes, Sire", "Of course, Sire". I hate it!

I wanted my Merlin back. Even if he could never be mine.

"Merlin, you can have the day off if you want; I'm going for a hunt."

"Why? Do you dislike my company that much?" _He sounds really upset about that, or was it just me?_

"On the contrary, your idiotic banter is the only genuine conversation I get."

He laughed and showed me that beautiful smile, I missed that most.

"Thanks. Well, maybe I'll come along so you can laugh at my clumsy misfortunes"

"Yeah! Merlin, the 'comedy solo act'!"

We both laughed at that for a while, just like old times.

* * *

I was strolling down the corridors with a gleaming grin,

_God, and this is from one conversation with him. And I call him a girl._

Suddenly I heard scrambling, shuffling and a big 'thump'. "Come on, boy. Are you really going to turn down your most valued customer?"

_Wow that guy sounds scary, even for me, and I'm not scared of anything...except spiders..._

"Get off Rab! I would never do **that**, ever, even if you paid me millions!"

_Wait a second, that sounds like Merlin._

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You don't have standards!"

_That bastard..._

"You bastard – get it into your thick skull – N.O."

_Wow well done Merlin, I might tease him about being a girl, but in actual fact he is very brave._

"Well, there are other ways of convincing you..."

_I do NOT like the way he said that._

"...or maybe, I just won't bother with persuasion."

_No way you prick! Get away from him!_

I marched round the corner to see Merlin being cornered by a pair of huge biceps, I recognised him as the 'bear' from the tavern, when I discovered Merlin's... profession. He looked every inch a bully, his head whipped round to size up the intruder, his sneer faltered when he realised who I was.

_Ha now I'll save the day, be Merlin's knight in shining armour and he'll love me for all eternity. I have got to stop reading Morgana's princess stories._

"Can you tell me why you are shrouding **my** manservant?"

He instantly jumped back from Merlin and stuttered his worthless apologies. I stepped up to him and muttered "Touch him again and I'll have you hanged, understood?" He nodded vigorously.

_Not so much a bear now, more like a pathetic puppy._

He quickly made his exit and then I turned to Merlin.

_Here it comes: "Oh Arthur my hero!"_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell?"

_Not what I was expecting. _"I figured you needed some help."

"Well I don't. Just because you want to play 'price charming', which frankly is getting really boring, doesn't mean I want to be the damsel in distress!"

_Low blow. I only wanted him to... I don't know. But now he thinks I've belittled him._

"I thought you handled him pretty well actually. But even you have to admit, you couldn't physically fight him off... if he followed through with his threats."

"Arthur I'm used to it! There's worse than him..."

"Worse than HIM?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you do it?"

His whole demeanour seemed to change, he chewed his lip, like he was having an internal argument with himself.

_I know how that feels – he looks so hot when he chews his lip – SHUT UP!_

He sighed, "Look, Arthur, I'm not discussing it again so listen... it's the next best thing."

"To what?"

Suddenly his eyes snapped up to mine and I felt his defences scrape my nose as he slammed down the shutters, and suddenly he was fuming again.

"I don't have to answer to you, it doesn't affect my work."

"Come on Merlin, we're friends, aren't we?"

"I don't want to be your 'friend', just leave me ALONE!" He barged past me leaving a cold burn on my shoulder. After he'd gone I just stood there in shock.

_Stop getting upset! He doesn't care about you, it's better this way. If he's not around everything can go back to the way it was._

But thinking of facing every day without Merlin, just tipped me over the edge.


	4. Chapter 4

**When Eye Sex just isn't enough**

**Chapter 4: Rooftops**

**(Last chapter)**

* * *

I never cry, it just doesn't happen. It's usually easy for me to put on a mask of dignity and pride. But for him I made an exception.

I completely trashed my room – I've never felt so helpless. Merlin doesn't know what he does to me. I don't want him to go servicing all those stinking punters, I want him here in my bed. Where I can take care of him and show him how much I care.

But that can never happen. I'm a prince, father would never approve of me marrying a servant. A male partner is just out of the question. Not to mention the fact he doesn't even see me as anything other than a royal prat with his head up his arse.

I feel trapped. Being forced into a mould I don't want to fit.

So here I am, crowned prince of Camelot, weeping away for the servant boy I can never have, slumped at the side of my bed.

My thoughts of self pity were silenced when I heard the door to my chambers open. There was rustling and clattering of armour. I slapped my hand over my mouth to silence my pathetic wracking sobs.

_No one can see me like this._

The noises of movement stopped. I heard tentative footsteps approaching.

"Arthur?"

"Get out!" _Wait, they called me Arthur. No, please don't let it be..._

As I feared Merlin came into view. I didn't look at him, I couldn't.

"Are you... crying?"

"Don't worry,"I snapped, "I'm not going to shout it from the rooftops." Recounting his words from earlier.

He sighed and sat down beside me.

"What's happened? I've never seen you like this."

_Why does he have to be so confusing?_

"I thought we weren't friends..."

"We are when you need me." I looked at him now,

"What about when you need me?"

He looked down at his knees and muttered, "I don't matter...Sire"

I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. "You matter to me."

Next minute our lips were brushing tenderly, I licked my lips in anticipation.

_Oh my god he's going to kiss me. I should stop it. Stuff it; my father can go to hell..._

Then suddenly I got a whoosh of cold air like a slap in the face. Merlin had now stood up and was staring at me with raw fear in his eyes.

"I'm...sorry sire. You must be feeling...confused right now..."

I stood up and pulled him close to me and smashed my lips on his. He tasted wonderful, better than my wildest dreams. He tasted of pure passion. And freedom.

I cupped his face and rested my forehead on his. "Merlin, I was confused. But these past few months have helped me realise that... I love you."

_Shit! NO. I've probably scared him off! I've ruined it. Oh well, might as well tell him everything..._

"I love you. I know... people won't approve, but I don't care. I need you. I need you to tell me when I'm a prat, and I need you to be safe in my arms." By this point I was gripping his shirt till my knuckles were white and I bowed my head, too afraid to meet his eyes. "I want you." I whispered.

It hit me full force that I had just told him everything. I staggered backwards... all my hopes pinned on his reaction.

He looked up at me with glazed eyes and his face lit up with the happiest smile ever to of graced his features. I felt my heart soar and my chest tighten like it was ready to burst.

Suddenly, I found myself rammed into the wall as Merlin smashed his lips on ran his nimble fingers through my hair it shot tingles down my spine. I felt myself growl low in my throat like a primal creature as I gave into my urges and bit down on his long lean neck. It was messy, it was desperate and god was it hot.

When we finally pulled away for air. We just stood there processing the situation (and getting out breath back) he rested his head on my shoulder. He spoke first.

"I'm sorry... I thought...I wanted to distance myself from you. I thought if I went with lots of others... I would just get over it."

I laughed, "Didn't work very well, did it?"

"Such a prat."

"Such an idiot."

* * *

**Whoo, my first fic! Please let me know what you think.**


End file.
